Dr. Buildinstein
Dr. Billy Jeane Buildenstein is a hot-blooded cyborg lackey who stands in for giving assistance to The Physicus and a Technical genius who even at an early age could create wondrous gadgets to circumvent his lack of any supernatural powers. He is a person who never liked magic due to his past yet under stands it pretty well as he uses this knowledge make machines more stronger that magic. He is also downright obsessed with making Technology better then magic. He was Created by Blastertronus. Hs theme is Grunty Industries (unused) - Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts OST His battle theme is The Best It's Gonna Get - Dead Rising 2 OST Origin As child, Billy Jean Buildenstein was born a gifted boy who is naturally specialized in technology engineering and he loved to create ne inventions on a daily basis, but he was unfortunately in a town where Everyone uses magic, and everyone especially his parents hated him for how he was and tried to change him the hard way, His parent would abuse and beat him for trying make something and The townsfolk would often bully, mock, and shun him. this gone on for may years until his parents decide that it was no use and kicked him out in to the Crystal forest. Enraged, Billy Use the nearest of resources to help him survive so he can plan his revenge. Overtime he created Magic immune Weaponry and armor, He the went back to his former hometown and proceed to Massacre everyone there including the Most powerful of Magic users. Afterwards became a rich and successful weapons designer with a Burning hate for magic. Appearance Billy is a Red Engineer who wears a Tin-1000, Dead'er Alive, Head mounted Double Observatory, Wild West Waistcoat, and Dead of Night (Light). He also wears a gunslinger which is sometimes replace by The Grapple Gauntlet, and the Butler Which is sometimes Replace by the Liability Belt. And Sometimes He wears the Constructor's Camo Personality & Behavior Buildenstien is a smart, resourceful, and prideful yet misanthropic Person hold absolutely no empathy for anybody but his own invention, As he treats them like his own children, quite literally in some cases. He take great joy from Creating anything he so desires, and he is also very defensive When it comes to them and technology as a whole. He also down right hates magic as he believes that he considers magic to be "unnatural" and something that it should avoid at all costs, and that if magic is part of everyday life, Everyone would be "lazy sluts". And Saying magic is far superior than technology is in some way is his Berserk button. An he has some very intense Anger issues as he is shown to easily have meltdowns and outbursts for many things. Powers and Abilities * Supernatural Intelligence -''' Buildenstein is more intelligent than any other human in the world due to his mental capabilities and applications are pushed beyond the natural level. ** 'Technological Constructs - '''And because of this he can create various kinds of technological constructs such as: weapons, armors, structures, devices, drones, vehicles, robots, aircrafts, spacecrafts, and so on. and he can also analyze and replicate any technological device, improvise their own technology, and combine/hybridize various brands of technology for even more powerful constructs. * '''Magic Intuition -' Despite his Total hate for it, he has a great enough understanding of magic, knowing how to perform all forms of magic and spells, yet he also knows the weaknesses of them too so he can exploit it so his tech doesn't fall short to it. Faults and Weaknesses '''Anger issues - Buildinstein is basically on of the least mentally stable freaks out there, and this makes him duller than usual when in this state, and this Can be exploited by some freaks. Normal human fault - Downplayed due to his Robotic modifications but still susceptible. Trivia * His First and Mid name is a clear reference to A Michael Jackson song * He was originally going to be an alchemist, but that was scrapped. Category:Engineers Category:RED Team Category:Lawful Evil beings Category:Intellectuals Category:Mighty Glaciers Category:Jacks-of-All-Stats Category:Gunners Category:Cyborgs and Androids Category:Near-normal Category:Mood-swingers Category:Berserkers Category:Freaks made by Blastertronus